A vehicle body front structure includes a front side frame extending forward from below a front section of a passenger compartment, an upper member disposed outside the front side frame in a vehicle body width direction, or the like.
Here, a structure for increasing the rigidity of the vehicle body front section and a structure for more securely absorbing an impact upon collision have been proposed. As the structure for increasing the rigidity of the vehicle body front section, a structure of fixing an upper member to a front pillar through line welding (continuous welding) has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In addition, as the structure for more securely absorbing an impact upon collision, a structure in which a skeleton member including a vertical section disposed in front of a front wheel is installed on a tip of an upper member has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 2).